<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>city in a garden by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864542">city in a garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester'>aquariuslester (geminidaniel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my love life as dnf [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Ficlet, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Melancholy, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Rain, Reminiscing, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a melancholy reminder of what once was.</p><p> </p><p>based on "city in a garden" by fall out boy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my love life as dnf [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>city in a garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a bit of a continuation from "invincible" in the sense that this happened after the events of that story.</p><p>but it's sad because that's how all these stories end irl :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george gripped the sleeves of his jacket in his palms as he looked out into the rainy street.</p><p>puddles collected in the dips of the poorly-paved roads in front of where he was sitting. a small squirrel tiptoed on the asphalt to cross the street. it didn't even bother to look before crossing; it knew no one would be out right now. no one but george.</p><p>he loved the rainy weather. he was sitting outside of the convenience store down the block from his dorms. the skin on his hands were burning with cold, but he didn't have the sense to put them in his pockets.</p><p>he was scared of what he would remember when his hands were engulfed in warmth.</p><p>
  <em>fingertips tracing every line, every vein, every perfection and imperfection. a warm, comforting palm. a breathing, living mass suspending him in a moment of pure exhilaration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the air had been cold that night but that warm mass never let the chilliness make it to george's skin.</em>
</p><p>a car drove past, interrupting his thoughts with a damp <em>whoosh</em>. </p><p>he shouldn't be thinking like that. the more he thought about it, the more seeds he'd be planting in his mind that there was a sliver of hope that they could be something again.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>george: hey can i call u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sapnap is typing...</em>
</p><p>george was laying in his bed, the soft sheets and pillows feeling oddly foreign to him. he wasn't thinking straight.</p><p>
  <em>sapnap: yeah sure</em>
</p><p>he smiled for the first time in forever and pressed the facetime call.</p><p>"hey, what's up?"</p><p>"what are you <em>doing</em>, sapnap?" george laughed at his friend on the other side of the screen, who was wolfing down some food.</p><p>"i'm eating," he responded with a giggle, his cheeks full of chick-fil-a chicken strips. "what are <em>you</em> doing georgie?"</p><p>george rolled his eyes playfully and sat up in his bed, his back pressed against his bedframe.</p><p>"nothing. just trying to distract myself for a bit."</p><p>sapnap didn't even look up from his meal.</p><p>"clay?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>his friend finally slowed his eating to a stop, taking a sip of his drink before talking.</p><p>"what's wrong?" there was a genuine concern in his voice.</p><p>"it's really nothing serious. i just can't stop thinking about how quickly he just... let go of me."</p><p>sapnap didn't know what to say. he wanted to comfort george, but he didn't know how to. he didn't have any of the answers as to why clay did that to him. it would have to be something he'd need to ask clay himself.</p><p>"listen," he said, trying to lift the mood, "it's his loss. i don't know who he's dating right now but they're probably lame. they probably can't code like you can."</p><p>"yeah, you're probably right," he murmured, his free hand going to play with a loose string on his blanket. he couldn't help but smile at sapnap's compliments.</p><p>"bro," the other man continued, going back to eating, "you're like, the best person i know. like, you don't even need him. trust."</p><p>"maybe you're right."</p><p>"what do you mean 'maybe?' dude, you <em>know</em> i'm always right. when did i tell you something that was a lie?"</p><p>"when you said you would pass that final in calculus?" it was george's turn to laugh.</p><p>"okay but that's different! and i still passed the class!"</p><p>there was a long pause in their jokes before sapnap got serious again.</p><p>"george, i promise you're gonna get over this. let me know what i can do to help you, okay? now, i need to go because i have some notes to catch up on in a few classes. is it okay if i hang up?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"okay. bye. love you dude."</p><p>the call ended and george didn't really know how to feel. he didn't like it when sapnap was serious, and he definitely didn't like it when he was complimenting him. it just didn't feel right.</p><p>then again, he reminded himself, nothing really felt <em>right</em> right now.</p><p>but maybe that's what <em>was</em> right right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>